Mobile platforms are becoming smaller and smaller, and typically have decreasingly smaller screens and less Input/Output (JO) ports from generation to generation.
Mobile platforms may include computing resources (“low-end resources”), e.g., a memory, a processor, a graphic processing unit (GPU) and the like, which may provide reduced performance, compared to the performance provided by computing resources (“high-end resources”) of computing platforms. For example, a tablet and/or a Smartphone may have low-end resources, e.g., a low performance memory and/or processor, while a personal computer and/or a laptop computer may have high-end resources, e.g., a high-end processor and/or a large size memory.
The computing resources of the mobile device may not enable executing some applications on the mobile device. For example, a graphics editing application or a numerical computing application may not be executed on a Smartphone or a Tablet computer having low-end resources.